


6's Squad One-Shots

by Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coruscant Guard, One-Shot's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane
Summary: One-Shot's about the 6's(Sixes)Squad.
Relationships: CC-4477 | Thire &; Original Clone Trooper Character(s), Clone Commander Thorn (Star Wars) & Original Clone Trooper Character(s), Original Clone Trooper Character(s) & Original Clone Trooper Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. Day Off Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the 6's squad characters, so I decided to make one-shot's about them! I hope you like it!^~^

Happy stretched as he slowly woke up, yawning as he did so.

Quickly rising from his bed, Happy walked down the ladder to ‘56's bunk to wake him up, knowing that the alarm wouldn’t work on ‘56 as he had stayed up late finishing the paperwork for Zip, who continued to get distracted while doing it and wasn't able to finish it.

Quickly arriving at 56's bunk, Happy snorted at what he found.

It appears that Zip had returned to give the 'thank you' cuddles, this time in the middle of the night.

"Yo, 56's, Zip, wake up." Happy said, shaking them awake.

56's mumbled, turning around and cuddling more into Zip, who was slowly blinking awake.

"Hi Happy...is it morning yet?" Zip sleepy asked, yawning.

"Yep vod'ika, it is morning." Happy said, before shaking 56's again, this time waking him up.

"What?" 56's asked, hugging Zip (who let out a squeak) tighter.

"It's our day off Vod." Happy answered, putting his hands on his hips.

"Then let me sleep." 56's said, burrowing his face on Zip's hair. All the while the owner of it tried to escape the hold.

Happy sighed, knowing that he lost that battle (not surprising, there was always a 50/50 chance) before walking up to Zoom's bed, ignoring the pair behind him.

("56's! Let me go! I need to pee!" "Pee later, cuddle now." "56's!")

Happy gained a fond smile at the sight that he was greeted with when he arrived at Zoom's bed. It's occupant, it seems, had his blanket half in the floor and half in the bed, the pillow nowhere in sight. All the while Zoom himself was stretched all over the bed, snoring quietly.

"Zoom, time to wake up." Happy said, kneeling and shaking his kih'vod softly.

"Five more minutes…" Zoom said, frowning and turning to the right, showing his back to Happy while curling into himself.

"Zoom, wake up." Happy said more firmly, shaking Zoom once again.

Zoom groaned, turning again so he was facing the ceiling before blinking slowly.

Yawning, Zoom said: "Morning." before sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning vod." Happy said, before walking off to the last person (on purpose actually) he was going to wake up.

Grumpy.

Who had the solo bunk this week.

"Grumpy, wake up, it's morning." Happy said, kneeling and shaking his vod.

"No, it's not," Grumpy said, voice rough showing that he had woken up at the alarm, turning his back on Happy.

Patiently (as he was already used to it), Happy said: "It is vod, sorry."

Grumpy just grumbled more, curling into himself.

"It isn't."

"It is."

"It  _ isn't _ ."

"It  _ is _ ."

"It is not."

"It is Grumpy."

"Not."

"It is."

"It isn't."

"It isn't."

"It is."

Happy smirked, knowing he had won now that Grumpy had fallen to his rather obvious trap.

"Well, if you say so vod." Smugly said Happy, rising.

And stepping to the side as a pillow was thrown at him.

"Grumpy." Happy said in a lecturing (and warning) tone.

"I'm up, I'm up." Grumbled Grumpy, sitting up and throwing his legs over the side of the bed, quickly rising.

He was, however, pushed back into his bed as Zip ran past them and out of the door, presumably to the common fresher, followed by a groan from 56's, who would soon fall back asleep if he wasn't pulled from the bed.

"Um, has anyone seen my pillow?" Asked Zoom from his bed.

Happy sighed, today was going to be a busy day it seems.


	2. Day Off pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 6's Squad get a day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> The Opossum thing is from the **_Vox Discord_** and the Trash thing is from either _**Vox Discord** >_ or Tumblr, I'm not sure.😅

Zip groaned as he saw the breakfast that day. Once again, rations.

"Is it just me or do these rations taste worse today?" Zip asked, stabbing the food with his fork.

"Nope." Answered Grumpy, taking a bite from his and making a face at the taste.

"Yo, _vod_ 1!" Said Zoom, turning around and facing an older vod "What did they do to make the rations taste worse?" He asked.

The vod snorted and said: "Nothing other than the usual, besides, the rations always taste worse in your day off." They said, before turning back to their food.

Nodding, Zoom turned to Zip and said: "There, your answer."

Zip rolled his eyes before throwing a bit of food at Zoom, who ducked.

“Behave.” ‘56's grunted, taking another bite from his food.

As an answer, Zip and Zoom stuck their tongues out, making ‘56's roll his eyes and take a sip from his caf.

“What are we going to do today?” Asked Happy, eager to know what they were going to do on their first day off.

“Oh! Can we go see the Zoo, please!” Pleaded Zip, wanting to go to the Zoo.

Grumpy shook his head.

“The Zoo doesn’t allow Clones inside unless the animals escape,” Grumpy said, making Zip flatter.

“Then what do we do?” Zoom asked.

“Well, I want to sleep.” ‘56’s declared, settling down his utensils.

“But I want to see animals!” Whined Zip.

“Yeah, and I want to go take some photos.” Zoom said.

“Well, I want to go visit the Army today,” Grumpy stated, referring to the opossum army that Commander Thire had somehow formed.

“What do you want to do Happy?” Asked ‘56’s, looking at Happy who seemed like he was trying to hide the fact that he was sad.

“I wanted us to spend the day together.” Happy said, causing an awkward silence to fall over the table.

“Well, we will be together at the end of the day...” Zip quickly said, ducking his head when Grumpy glared at him.

“Sorry Happy, guess we won’t’ spend the day together.” ‘56’s said apologetically.

“It’s fine.” Happy said, waving them off, trying to hide his hurt.

It worked as they moved from the topic.

Soon enough, they finished their food and wandered off in their ways, leaving Happy alone.

******************************************

An hour or so later, Happy wandered around the base, helping where he could until he crashed into someone.

More specifically, his younger brother, Zip.

"Zip? What happened?" Happy asked, immediately noticing that Zip was holding an ice pack to his head.

Moving so he was kneeling besides Zip, Happy slowly removed the ice pack, wincing at the swelling before lowering the pack to its place.

Zip stayed silent, not looking at Happy in the eyes making him frown.

"Zip…" Happy said, concerned.

"Well, um, I went with a few  _ ori'vode _ 2 who were going to patrol near the Zoo so I could see the animals from outside, but the natborns didn't like that." Zip said, gesturing the ice pack "They started throwing stuff and calling me names, one of our  _ ori'vode _ 3 took me back here while the others dealt with the crowd…" Zip said, feeling guilty.

"They did  _ what _ ." Demanded someone behind Zip, making them look up and see Grumpy with an angry look on his face.

Kneeling down, Grumpy checked on the head injury before growling at the sight, holding the ice pack to it so Zip didn't have to.

"Grumpy? What are you doing here? I thought that you were going to see the Army." Happy said, confused as Grumpy looked Zip up and down, clearly looking for more injuries.

"I was, but Commander Thire went to the main headquarters and so most of the opossums followed him, the ones that stayed are very snappy and rude," Grumpy said while helping Zip up and switching the hand holding the ice pack and starting to lead Zip presumably to their room, gesturing with his head for Happy to follow them, who only now had noticed the bite marks and scratches on Grumpy's clothing.

They walked in silence for a bit, with Grumpy fuzzing over Zip all the while.

"Hey  _ vode _ 4 , what's up?" Asked someone behind them, turning around to find Zoom, who was fully soaked.

“Zoom, what happened?” Happy asked, concerned.

“One of the natborns officers ‘accidentally’ shoved me into a fountain.” Zoom answered, making air quotes at the word ‘accidentally’.

Zip winced at that, causing Grumpy to look at him critically from the corner of his eye.

“Is your camera ok?” Zip asked, shoulders dropping when Zoom shook his head.

“No, but it’s fine, I had all my photos saved in my datapad before I went to the park and today wasn’t a good day for pictures anyway. Besides that, one of the older vod said that they also like photography and don’t mind sharing their camera until I can get another one.” Zoom said, before looking at Zip concerned “What happened to  _ you _ ?” He asked.

Zip grimaced and said: “Anti-clone people.”, which was all he had to say.

Zoom slowly nodded, still looking concerned.

“Come on, let’s go to our room.” Happy said, trying to move the things along and change the subject.

They walked in silence, Zoom trying not to wet the floor as he walked.

Soon, they arrived at their room.

Opening the door, Happy let Grumpy usher Zip inside before being followed by Zoom.

Putting a hand to stop Zoom from entering gained a hurt and confused look from the teen himself, so Happy quickly explained himself:

“Go to the bathroom and take a bath, I will bring you your blacks.” He said.

Zoom nodded, before walking towards the fresher at the end of the hall and entering in it.

When Happy saw that he was inside, he entered their room, closing the door and walking to Zoom’s bed and grabbing his sleep blacks before walking to the closet that the squad shared, looking for Zoom’s underwear.

“Stay still.” Ordered Grumpy behind Happy, before Zip winced.

Turning around with a pair of socks and underwear, Happy saw that Grumpy had a medkit opened beside him while he was treating Zip’s injury.

“What’s the status doctor?” Happy asked, walking towards them.

“First of all, I’m only in training so don’t call me that.” Grumpy said, moving the ice pack back to place “Second of all, he will heal, he just needs not to hit his head.” He finished.

“Shu’ up...” Someone groaned, making the vode look and saw ‘56’s lying in his bunk.

“Hey ‘56’s, how are you feeling?” Happy asked.

‘56’s groaned and looked up before saying: “I feel fine...what happened.”, looking confused at Zip.

Zip winced while moving his hand so he was the one that was the ice pack.

“Anti-Clone people,” Zip answered, making ‘56’s frown and move up from the bed, leaving the bed and walking to Zip, softly grabbing his chin and tilting Zip’s head so he could get a better look at the injury.

“What were you doing near them? At least tell me you weren’t alone.” ‘56’s asked, looking at Zip in the eyes before letting him go.

“I went to the Zoo area with a few older vode who were patrolling the area, I was looking at the animals from the outside but...natborns didn’t like it.” Zip explained, looking down.

“Zip...” ‘56’s said, sad, before hugging Zip and sitting down on the couch-bed (that they had found in the trash and cleaned it before they brought it to their room) that they had where Grumpy and Zip were already sitting.

They stayed silent for a before Happy looked down at the clothes he had grabbed

“I will be back soon, I got to give Zoom his clothes.” Happy, walking to the door and leaving the room as the other’s said ‘Alright.’.

Walking inside the fresher, Happy found Zoom looking for something in his locker while only wearing his towel.

“Looking for this?” Happy said, handing Zoom his clothes.

“Yeah, thank you.” Zoom said, accepting the clothes and moving to the changing area (hand made by the older vode so that the Shinies didn’t have to see their older brothers weird scars).

A few minutes later, Zoom came out, his hair still a bit wet.

Blowing a strand of hair from his face, Zoom walked over to Happy.

“Did you do something different with your hair?” Happy asked, noticing that Zoom’s hair seemed a bit different.

Zoom smiled sheepishly.

“Commander Thorn gave me a few tips and let me use his haircare products.” He said, before opening his locker again and taking off a hair tie, tying his long hair up in a ponytail before turning to look at Happy again “Wanna go back to the room?” Zoom asked.

Happy nodded, and said: “Let’s go.”

They walked for a few moments before they arrived at their room, opening the door, they found Grumpy turning on their small, old, HoloTV (that they had got from a squad who had a newer HoloTV so they didn’t mind losing it in change of a small projector that 6’s had found in a trash in a relatively good condition) while ‘56’s and Zip cuddled in the now opened bed under a few blankets.

“Hi, _Vode_ 5!” Zoom greeted, making Grumpy grunt in acknowledgement and Zip and ‘56’s looked at them.

“Hi Zoom, hi Happy.” Greeted Zip, snuggling more into ‘56’s, who smiled at them “Oooo! What did you do to your hair Zoom? It looks so nice!”

Zoom smiled and said “I will tell you later.” before sitting down on the couch-bed and entering the pile of covers, cuddling into his vod and messing with Zip’s wavy shoulder-length hair, making the vod in question stick his tongue out.

Happy rolled his eyes at their display before entering the pile as well, hugging Zoom.

“Alright, this should work now,” Grumpy said, rising from his kneeling position and clicking on a button in the HoloTV, turning it on, before walking towards the pile and entering it, sitting beside ‘56’s.

They flicked through channels until they found something that caught their attention.

A documentary.

“What is it about?” Asked Zoom, letting Zip lean into him.

“Something about how a person documented animal life here in Coruscant,” Grumpy answered him as a Coruscanti Opossum appeared in the film.

They didn’t speak after that, engrossed by the documentary.

(Soon enough, ‘56’s fell asleep on Zip’s shoulder, a few minutes later the other’s slowly followed.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! Don't forget to comment and/or send an ask to my Tumblr([@mrfandomwars](http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/))!  
> 
> 
> ### Translations
> 
>   * Sibling Back;
>   * Older Siblings Back;
>   * Older Siblings Back;
>   * SiblingsBack;
>   * SiblingsBack;
> 

> 
>   
> Just reminding you that the Oppossum thing came from the **_Vox Discord_** and the trash thing I'm not sure where it came from, either from Tumblr or **_Vox Discord_**.


	3. Grumpy's 'drinking' problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened the day before Ashoka's patrol with the 6's Squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just to say this:
> 
> **This happens a day _before_ the third chapter of ["Still in the Family, just on the other side"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495473/chapters/64715851), every chapter here will be _before_ the Story actually starts unless specifically stated so in the Notes.**
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it!

“Hello  _ Vod’ika _ .” Someone said behind Grumpy (who was just finishing his paperwork instead of being with his vode in a patrol as he had late paperwork), making him turn around, only to come face to face with Zonny from the  _ E’Tad _ -Zinks Squad.

“Hi  _ vod _ ,” Grumpy said, narrowing his eyes at the eighteen-year-old/nine-year-old clone.

“Ah, come on, don’t be like that,” Zonny said, as if he wasn’t known to get shinies in trouble with the Commanders and Officers.

Grumpy only raised an eyebrow as an answer, expecting Zonny to say something.

“Alright, alright,” Zonny said, raising his hands and chuckling “I have a challenge for you.” He said.

“And why would I care?” Grumpy asked, looking down and continuing to do his paperwork.

Zonny slapped a hand on the paperwork, making Grumpy lookup.

“I will give you fifteen credits if you can do it,” Zonny said, serious.

Grumpy debated about it, yeah, it sounded good…

“What is it?” Grumpy asked, making a decision.

“You have to go to one of the Commander’s office when they aren’t there, take something from them to prove you were there, show me it and then put it back. If you can do it, I will give you the fifteen credits.” Zonny said, making Grupy freeze.

Enter a Commander’s office and take something?  _ Without _ them noticing?

“That’s a suicide mission,” Grumpy stated, crossing his arms.

“But will you do it? Or will you run like a tooka with the tail between your legs?” Zonny asked, provoking Grumpy.

Grumpy gritted his teeth, kark it.

“Fine, I will do it, but I want the fifteen credits ready,” Grumpy said.

Zonny grinned (which made Grumpy want to backtrack his decision but it was too late) and said: “Of course.”

*******************************************************

Grumpy made a last check to see if anyone was around before quickly opening Commander Thire's office door and entering, closing the door behind him.

Grumpy stopped for a few seconds as the door closed behind him.

It felt....weird being in Commander Thire’s office without him being there.

Grumpy shook his head, right, he didn’t know how long the Commander would be out for, now, what could he take…

Shuffling around, Grumpy looked around, trying to find something he could take without being noticed immediately.

Such as he was looking, something caught his eye.

A small, drawer that was a bit opened and something was reflecting the light from the artificial lights.

Slowly opening the drawer, Grumpy picked up a weird, fancy-looking water bottle.

Why would Commander Thire have it? It seemed a bit expensive...Did one of the good Senator’s give him it?

Noticing that it had signs of it already have been open, Grumpy slowly opened the bottle, putting the orifice of the bottle near his nose, Grumpy took a sniff, trying to see what made it so special.

Nothing apparently...mhm, would Commander Thire mind if he took a sip from the bottle? It isn’t like it wasn’t opened already.

Just as Grumpy was about to take a sip from the bottle, the door opened and a shocked “Grumpy!?” was heard.

Turning around (and lowering the bottle as he did so), Grumpy came face to face with Commander Thire, who was looking from the bottle to Grumpy, shocked.

“Sir, I can explain-” Grumpy started to say, but Commander Thire cut him off, sounding disappointed and sad at the same time.

“Oh  _ vod’ika _ ...” Commander Thire said, walking up to Grumpy and taking the bottle off his hands, closing it and putting it aside before pulling Grumpy into a tight hug.

Confused, Grumpy hesitantly hugged Thire back, which made the Commander tighten his hold.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Commander Thire broke the hug and grabbed Grumpy’s shoulder’s.

“ _ Vod _ , drinking isn’t the solution, especially when you are so young.” Commander Thire said, confusing Grumpy.

Just as he was about to ask what the Commander meant, Grumpy caught sight of the Bottle’s label.

Vodka.

Kark.

“Sir, I  _ swear _ it isn’t what you think-” Grumpy tried to say, but Commander Thire shook his head before taking his hands away from Grumpy’s shoulders and grabbed Grumpy’s hand before leading him towards the door.

“Come on  _ kih’vod _ .” Commander Thire, not letting Grumpy speak.

Soon enough, Commander Thire was leading Grumpy towards the medbay, cutting off Grumpy every time he tried to speak.

When they arrived, Grumpy noticed that Commander Thire signed something to Res (the one in charge of Grumpy’s medical training) but it was done too fast for him to know what the Commander had signed.

Whatever it was, it made Res drop his shoulders, a sad, lost and guilty look on his face while he was looking at Grumpy.

Commander Thire continued to walk until they arrived at an unoccupied bed in the corner.

"Sit." Commander Thire ordered, gesturing the bed.

Grumpy followed the order as Commander Thire grabbed the space dividers and put them around the bed, blocking Grumpy from the rest of the vode in the medbay.

Just as Thire turned around and sat on the bed, Res entered the small division with a small medkit.

“Sirs, please let me explain-” Started to plead Grumpy but Res shushed him off before starting to take of Grumpy’s arm armour and start rolling the sleeve of the blacks up.

Grumpy sighed, letting Res take his blood, knowing that they won’t listen to him.

“ _ Vod _ , I know that this war is hard, especially now that we are no longer part of the  _ Vode Aliit _ but you shouldn’t resort to drinking, especially tend in count you are underage.” Commander Thire started to say, putting his head in Grumpy’s back and starting to rub circles in it “Even after you became an adult in the eyes of the Senate, you shouldn’t just resort to drinking as a form of coping.”

“Sir-” Tried to say, once again, Grumpy, but Thire continued.

“If you really want to drink, just wait one more year until you are physically 18 and then we can talk.” Commander Thire said, looking at Grumpy expecting an answer.

“Understood, sir,” Grumpy said, mentally rolling his eyes. He  _ wasn’t _ drinking.

Before their conversation could continue, Res (who had been looking like Gumpy disappointed him during the whole time) interjected, having just finished taking the blood sample.

“I will return in 2 hours with the results as it might take a while.” He said, pressing something into Grumpy’s arm to stop the bleeding “For now don’t leave the medbay.”

“Of course,” Commander Thire said, moving his arm so he was giving a one-armed hug to Grumpy.

Nodding, Res grabbed his things and left.

“Sir, what-” Started to ask Grumpy, noticing that Thire was shifting slightly in his place before Grumpy himself was pulled into a hug by the Commander.

Grumpy struggled for a bit, confused, but in the end, he gave up and leaned against the Commander, hugging him back.

A few seconds after Grumpy stopped struggling in Thire’s hold, he felt a hand start to run through his short hair.

Soon enough, Grumpy was half-asleep, clinging to Thire as he slowly started to rock.

Grumpy grumbled as he heard a few clicking sounds, hiding his face in the nook of Thire’s right shoulder and neck, noticing that the hand running through his hair was gone.

“Sorry  _ vod’ika _ .” Said Thire and after a few more clicks it was silent and the hand slowly returned after Thire shifted slightly.

They stayed like that for a long time, just simply holding each other.

Just as Grumpy was about to fell asleep, Res returned.

Blinking his eyes open, Grumpy slowly removed himself from Thire’s hold but the Commander kept an arm around Grumpy, making him lean into Thire’s hold.

“Well, Grumpy, you are free from alcohol,” Res said, sitting on the bed and rubbing Grumpy’s shoulder.

Grumpy closed his eyes as Thire and Res talked to each other, something about how Grumpy must have been trying to cut the drinking but something must have caused him to go back to drinking.

“ _ Kih’vod _ ?” Asked Thire softly, making Grumpy open his eyes.

“Mhm?” Grumpy said, sounding confused.

“We are proud of you from trying to stop drinking, but what caused you to go back?” Res asked.

“Mhm...Zonny said that he would pay me fifteen credits if I did it...” Grumpy sleepily said, closing his eyes again and not realised what he said and how it sounded, leaning more into Thire, who held him tighter.

“Why did you accept the deal? You shouldn’t sell yourself for credits.” Thire asked, rubbing circles with his thumb in Grumpy’s arm.

“I could buy my  _ Traat’aliit _ a few presents...and then I could give part of the rest of the money to the Fund and keep a bit to myself,” Grumpy said, referring to the Fund the Guard had to buy things that they might need but the Senate didn’t give them, which had been relatively low lately so it could use as many credits as it could get.

Thire held him tighter and said: “Don’t worry, I will get you your money, just don’t do it again  _ vod’ika _ .”

Grumpy sleepily nodded, snuggling a bit more into Thire as he and Res talked.

He must have fallen asleep as the next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake by Thire.

“Wha...” Grumpy asked, blinking his eyes open.

Thire chuckled, picking Grumpy up.

“Come on, let’s get you to your bed,” Thire said, slowly walking away from the medbay.

“Alright...” Grumpy said, sleepily waving at Res, who softly smiled and waved back before getting back to his work.

“What did you talk about?” Grumpy asked, curious, after a few minutes, this time more awake.

“Just discussing a few things, like what will happen next, we didn’t want to wake you up by the way.” Thire said, before continuing “You will have to go to a few classes about the drinking and you won’t be allowed to do the usual work and instead will be given small tasks to do under the supervision of other vode.”

Grumpy blinked, shocked.

“Wha-But what about the patrol tomorrow?” Grumpy asked, trying to get down.

Thire immediately set him down, and said: “Well, we can’t find anyone else to fill your spot so will have to go, I thought about going myself but Ahsoka will be there so it won’t be a problem with you going.”

Grumpy shuffled back a bit and crossed his arms, annoyed at the misunderstanding but thankful that at least he would be able to go tomorrow.

They walked in silence after that, with Commander Thire sending concerned glances to Grumpy every once in the while.

Soon they arrived at Grumpy and his Squad’s room.

Patting Grumpy’s shoulder, Thire said: “Alright, sorry but I had ordered a check-up your room to see if there was any bottles there.”

Grumpy stared shocked at the Commander Thire confession.

“What!?” He said, quickly opening the door, sighing in relief when he saw that nothing was missing.

“I’m sorry  _ vod’ika _ -” Commander Thire said but Grumpy cut him off, noticing that Thire had entered the room.

“Out! Out!” Grumpy shouted, pushing Thire out the room, closing and locking the door when he was out.

Grumpy quickly walked to his bunk (which this time was under Happy’s bunk) and sat down, hugging his knees, putting his head on top of them.

He stayed like that for a bit before he heard a “Bing!” coming from his datapad.

Grabbing it and turning it on, Grumpy frowned as he noticed that it was a message from Commander Thire, telling him that they would have a meeting tomorrow after his patrol to talk about his ‘drinking’ problem.

Grumpy threw his datapad away, not answering it, before getting under his covers.

He ended up falling asleep like that.

  
(An hour later, his  _ Vode _ walked into the room, confused about why the door was closed.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment and/or send an ask to my Tumblr([@mrfandomwars](http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/))!  
> 
> 
> ###  **Translations:**
> 
> - _Vod'ika_ = Dear/Little Sibling;  
> - _Vod_ = Sibling, brother here;  
> - _Kih'vod_ = Little Sibling, brother here;  
> - _Vode Aliit_ = Sibling Clan/Family;  
> - _Traat'Aliit_ = Squad/Team;  
> - _Vode_ = Siblings;  
> 
> 
> **The Translations are from here:**
>     [Mando'a Dictionary](http://mandoa.org/)


	4. Zip's Kidnapping pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zip is kidnapped during a patrol with Thorn.
> 
> **_Part 1_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of inspiration about this squad, ok?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!

Zip stared down with amazement at his datapad, letting out an excited gasp, telling him his next assignment.

He was going on a patrol.

With  _ Commander Thorn _ , the second in command of the Guard.

“Vod? What’s your assignment? You didn’t end up with us.” Zoom asked, peering over Zip’s shoulder when he noticed that Zip wasn’t in their team for their next assignment, instead it was an older vod.

“I got assigned a patrol with  _ Commander Thorn _ !” Said, happy, Zip, grinning from ear to ear as Zoom gasped as he read the datapad.

“No way.” ‘56’s said, pulling Zip’s datapad towards him, surprise filling his face “Huh,”

“Wait, why would you be assigned to them?” Grumpy asked, confused.

“Mhm...it says here that Zip’s going with them on a patrol to-to an anti-clone area.” ‘56’s said, paling as he read the last part.

Zip’s smile fell as he heard the last part.

“Huh?” Zip asked, a bit pale.

“It seems that the Uraak Street hasn’t been any Anti-War or Anti-Clone protests in a while so they want to take a small squad to check it out and are using it as a way to teach a Shiny about what to do if they end up there, if nothing happens they will send a patrol weekly with a Shiny and four older vode.” ‘56’s said, giving a small summarization of what the report said.

“So...I will be a test subject?” Zip asked, confused, tilting his head to the side.

“Apparently.” Zoom said, putting a hand on Zip’s shoulder.

Happy (who had been silent the whole time) walked over ‘56’s before peering over his shoulder.

“It appears that Commander Fox was supposed to go too, but he got one of those...missions so an ARC Trooper will be filling in.” Happy said, as the other’s shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the Blackout Missions.

“Well, it should be fine then, right?” Zip said, trying to sound hopeful and ease the mood.

It didn’t work.

********************************************

Zip shifted nervously inside of the small circle of troopers around him, looking around the street.

“ _ Relax vod’ika, we won’t let anything happen to you. _ ” Commander Thorn said, turning his head slightly to look at Zip.

Zip blushed and sharply nodded, trying to relax but it didn’t work.

The other vode shifted closer to him, noticing Zip’s unease.

They walked around for a bit, silent and close to each other, looking around, making the usual patrol things.

Zip noticed, out of nowhere, that more and more people were slowly appearing.

_ Angry _ people.

The other’s noticed it too, as they got closer to Zip, making sure that he was in the centre.

“ _ Alright, I think we should call this patrol a failiu- _ ” Commander Thorn started to say, but he was cut off as someone threw something at them making them disperse.

It was a hand-made smoke bomb.

Zip huddled closer to Commander Thorn while the other three huddled closer to each other before people made a bigger gap between them.

Commander Thorn pushed ZIp behind him as more and more people threw them things while calling them names.

“Meat-droids!”

“Warbringers!”

“Why are you here!? The crime rate doesn’t even go down!”

Zip shrunk back as the people became more and more violent, causing Commander Thorn to push him back, away from the people.

Out of nowhere, he felt a hand incircle his wrist before he was pulled away from Commander Thorn.

Letting out a yelp, Zip saw Commander Thorn immediately turn around and reach out for him before he was starting to be hit by the people as the civilians surrounded Zip and Thorn, cutting off their view of each other.

Zip struggled, trying to get away from the people hitting him, trying to not make a sound as he did so.

Soon enough, Zip managed to get himself free, running away, only to be followed by a few angry civilians.

Ducking into an alley, Zip hides behind a dumpster, trying to stop any whimpers from leaving his mouth.

Hearing some people run by the alley, Zip curled more into himself, trying to stop his shaking.

As soon as they passed, Zip uncurled himself, immediately going to use his comm.

Only to find it broken.

Zip started to cry, only now noticing that his helmet was giving off static and that no amount of hitting it would change it.

Zip started sobbing, shaking, trying to muffle his sobs.

Soon enough, Zip slowly started to have difficulty breathing, but then he noticed that two people at the end of the alley slowly walked towards him.

Scrambling back, going straight into the dumpster.

Just as black spots started to appear, the two people (hiding under cloaks) appeared right in front of him, grabbing him, and their mouths moving up and down, as if speaking.

Just Zip started to struggle, he felt something pick his neck, making him relax and slowly meet with darkness as he felt himself being dragged away.

*************************************************

Zoom swung on his feet at the hangar, waiting for Zip to return with the older vode squad.

“When do you think they are going to arrive? We have been waiting for hours!” Grumpy asked, crossing his arms.

“We have only been here for fifteen minutes.” The older vod that had gone with them on their patrol, Boom, said, sounding amused but they could all see he was worried, checking on his chrono every so often.

Just as ‘56’s was about to ask when they were supposed to arrive, as he was sure that they should have arrived five minutes after they did, their speeder arrived.

The 6’s Squad heart sank as they saw the way that the Squad Zip went looked like as they left their speeder.

“Thorn, what happened!?” Asked Commander Stone, who was also there but was finishing his paperwork.

“The protests restarted.” Commander Thorn said, limping while leaning more into the ARC Trooper that was helping him.

“Where’s Zip?” Asked Happy, sounding concerned (and probably looking like that under his helmet).

Commander Thorn winced.

“He was pulled away from me, I tried to reach him but...” The Commander trailed off, sounding guilty.

The 6’s paled at the news, suddenly terrified for their younger brother.

“We can talk more about this on the medbay, you guys need to go there  _ immediately _ .” Commander Stone declared, going to COmmander Thorn’s side and helped him walk in the medbay’s direction.

All the while the 6’s slowly followed them, trying to block the horrible thoughts about what could be happening to Zip in that moment.

*************************************

Zip slowly blinked awake, confused at where he was, as his bed  _ wasn’t _ that comfortable.

Suddenly, the memories of what happened before hit him, causing him to sit up.

Wincing as his head started to hurt, Zip looked around.

Where was he? And why was he in his blacks?

He was in a small room, of what he thought a natborn teenager room would look like.

A small writing desk with a small window in front of it, a TV at the end of the room near the door with a small gaming station, a very comfortable bed, a closet at the end of the bed, a bedside table right beside a dresser and a carpeted floor.

Slowly getting up from the bed, Zip silently walked to the Window, trying to open it but he slowly realized that it was locked.

Just as he was about to turn around and check the TV for anything that could help him, he heard the door open behind him.

Turning around, Zip tensed and came face to face with…

Two old ladies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Don't forget to Comment and/or send an Ask to my Tumblr([@mrfandomwars](http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/))!


	5. Zip's kidnapping pt.2 - Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zip is finally rescued.
> 
> **  
> _Zip's Kidnapper Part 2_  
> **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!

Zip took a small step back, trying to appear confident.

“Where am I? Who are you?” He asked, metally sighing in relief when his voice didn’t stutter.

“Don’t worry dear, you are safe, I’m Alema Freetaa-Kroregg and this is my wife, Chinifa Freetaa-Kroregg.” The older Twi’lek woman said, gesturing to the older Lasaat woman.

Zip stayed silent, tense as the woman spoke.

“W-Why did you take me?” Zip asked, mentally wincing as he stuttered.

“You are a child, you shouldn’t be with the army, we are keeping you safe until the war ends.” Chinifa(?) said, supposedly trying to reassure Zip but it just made him tenser.

“Wha-What do you mean?” Zip asked, taking another step back, hitting the desk behind him.

"We won't let the Senate force you to fight a War that you should have  _ nothing _ to do with while being treated like garbage." Alema declared, before pausing and sighing as if she was doing something that hurt her a lot.

“Sadly, as we are currently in an anti-clone zone, you will not be able to leave a lot, especially without us and not for a while at least,” Alema continued, making Zip pale.

Kark.

If he spends too much time here, he might end up getting brainwashed to not want to leave…

“Come on, you must be hungry,” Chinifa said, slowly walking up to Zip and moving to touch him but Zip flinched back, not used to natborns touching him.

That made Chinifa and Alema look sad before they stirred him out of the room.

*********************************************************

Zip hugged his knees with his chin on top of them while sitting on the bed in the room that the old (nice? Can the fact that they are his kidnappers change the fact that they are nice? He thinks one of his  _ Ori’Vode _ mentioned something about it in one of his classes...) had given him to stay at.

It was the smallest room in the house and it had once belonged to a maid when the house was owned by a rich family as Zip had found out on one of the first afternoons he spent there when Chanifa was talking about the house history.

Looking around, Zip blinked as he read the date in the calendar on his bedside table.

It had been almost two weeks since he was taken...he wonders if anyone knew he was still alive and if they cared at all…

Shaking his head, Zip cleared his mind from those thoughts, knowing that those would lead to nothing good.

Suddenly, Zip got an idea as his sight hit a small mirror in a shell near his desk.

  
  


Slowly rising, Zip made sure that he was as quiet as possible as he neared the window after quietly locking the door (not that it would stop Alema or Chinifa as they had the password to his door, but it would buy him a few seconds at most).

Zip looked out from the window, seeing that the camera was just turning away (as he predicted as his window-binders automatically closed when it was turned that way and reopened when the camera turned away), Zip slowly grabbed the mirror while making sure that it was dark enough outside for his plan to work (it was as it was almost night).

Grabbing a flashlight, Zip turned it on while pointing it to the mirror, slowly changing its position until the light was in the camera’s view.

When it got the camera’s (and probably the  _ Vod _ behind it) attention, the said object turned slightly so the light was in the centre of its view.

Zip took a deep breath before turning the flashlight on and off, quickly typing a message in Dadita*.

_ n-o--l-o-k--w-i-n-d-o-w--c-l-o-s-e--w-h-e-n--u--t-u-r-n _

Taking a deep breath, Zip quickly looked behind him to check if anyone sneaked up on him before continuing.

_ c-t- _

Zip stopped, not sure on how to put his number before he caught sight of a small, old and clearly used cardboard with numbers, letters and a few math and grammar symbols written on it.

Quickly pointing the flashlight down (while making sure that the camera followed him), Zip got back to work.

_ c-t-75-3498--Z-i-p--h-e-l-p _

Zip took a deep breath after that, unsure on how to continue after this.

It seems, however, that the  _ Vod _ behind the camera got an idea.

Using a small flashlight installed (clearly old, as it already had rust in it like the camera itself), the  _ Vode _ turned it on before lowering the amount of light leaving it, enough to reach the cardboard and the things written on it but nothing else.

_ n-a-m-e--c-a-p-t-o-r-s-? _

Zip shifted slightly, not sure if he should reveal about Alema and Chinafa.

That the decision was taken out of his hands, however, when he heard a knocking on the door and a concerned “ _ Dear? _ ” was heard (Zip was kind of thankful for not having given them his name but being given book after book on baby names and only being called pet names was annoying after a while) before Zip shouted a “Coming!” and turned off the flashlight and put it and the mirror on its place before leaving the room.

(While he did so, he missed the concerned  _ V-o-d-? _ that the camera sent him.)

*****************************************************

Zip curled up on the bed, shifting slightly.

It was now officially night and Zip had gone to bed after he helped do the dishes (not really by his choice as he didn’t know what would happen if he didn’t do what Alema and Chanifa told him to do), this time not drugged (as Chanifa and Alema resolved to drug his food with sleeping meds after the first few days when he refused to sleep and tried to escape) as he had convinced his ‘hosts’ that he could sleep without them.

Out of nowhere, he heard some tapping from the window.

Looking at it, Zip came face to face with a  _ vod _ on his window (that hadn't been closed as because of the things that the Chanifa and Alema did so it would close when the camera turned to them didn’t let it close unless the camera wasn’t pointed to the window), more specifically, ARC Commander Thorn on his tiptoes on the small stool while grabbing to the sides.

Scrambling out of the bed, Zip ran to the window, basically glueing himself to it.

The Commander must have said something as they tilted their head before moving slightly before leaning more into the window, letting go of the sides before signing.

_ Can you understand me vod? _

Zip nodded, before quickly signing.

_ Yes, the window must be made so I wouldn’t be able to hear you. _

Commander Thorn nodded before signing again.

_ Can you unlock the window? _

_ No, sorry, it’s locked with a password.  _ Zip replied before he heard footsteps walking towards the room.

Paling, ZIp took a step back and ran to the bed, quickly going under the covers and tried to relax and appear that he was sleeping.

Just as he heard a few noises from the window, he heard the door open.

Zip tried to hold himself back from tensing when he heard the footsteps walk up to him.

Everything was silent before someone pinched his cheek.

Opening his eyes, startled, Zip shrank back as he came face to face with Alema and Chinafa’s disappointed and unimpressed looks.

Just as Zip was about to open his mouth and apologise, he felt something pick his neck before Chanifa slowly removed her hand from his neck, revealing that she had sedated him.

Zip whimpered and shrank away from the two women, a terrified look in his face as the older women softly talked about starting to give him fewer doses to not get him addicted to the sleeping meds.

Zip curled more tightly into himself, stealing a glance at the window, only to see Commander Thorn looking up at him while using the stool to hold himself up before slowly falling unconscious.

*********************************************

Zip slowly came to the world, feeling like someone was hugging him while running a hand through his hair.

Mumbling a bit, Zip pressed closer to the body that was hugging him, making a  _ Vod  _ near him to chuckle.

Wait, a  _ Vod _ ?

Zip pushed himself away, sitting up before looking around, noticing that he was in the Guard’s medbay, although in a solo room.

Feeling someone lightly touch his right shoulder, Zip flinched and shrank back before looking at who touched him.

“You ok  _ kih’vod _ ?” Asked, concerned, Commander Thorn.

Zip's only answer was to throw himself at the commander, clinging to him as he shoved his head under the Commander's chin.

Thorn hugged him back, going back to running a hand through his hair.

“Shhhh, it’s ok, it’s ok  _ ner’kih’vod’ika _ , you are safe, everything is okay, shhh” Commander Thorn murmured, planting soft kisses in Zips hair, slowly starting to rock, trying to calm Zip down, who was sobbing, clinging tightly to him while trying to hide his face in Thorn’s neck.

  
They stayed like that for a  _ long _ time, just...comforting each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment and/or send an ask to my Tumblr([@mrfandomwars](http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/))!  
> 
> 
> ###  **Translations:**
> 
>   1. **Ori'Vode =** Older Siblings;
>   2. **Vod =** Sibling;
>   3. **Kih'vod =** Little Sibling, brother here;
>   4. **Ner'Kih'Vod'Ika =** My dear little sibling, brother here;
> 

> 
>   
> Alema's name is from [here](http://twileklore.nimanet.org/?page_id=20) (all credit to them) and it means " _Protector Brave_ ".  
> Chanifa's name is from [here](https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/sw-lasat-names.php) and I seriously don't know if it means anything.  
> 
> 
> **Mando'a Translations:**
>     **[Mando'a Dictionary](http://mandoa.org/)**


	6. Zip's kidnapping pt.3 - Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small snapshot of what happened after Zip got back to the RMB1.
> 
> **  
> _Zip's Kidnapping - Part 3 (Last Part)_  
>  **  
> ~~1 **R** epublic **M** ilitary **B** ase~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you like it!

After a long time, Zip finally calmed down, but didn't let go of Thorn, only changing his position so his head was on Thorn's shoulder.

"Where's my Traataliit?" Zip quietly asked as Thorn stopped rocking them, looking around with his eyes.

"The medics had to order them to rest in their room as they had just returned from a difficult patrol when you were brought back." Thorn answered, shifting so he was leaning against the wall, making Zip turn his head to the side "They wanted to stay but the medics chased them away with the threat of sedating them as they wanted to check you to see if you had any major wounds without them checking over their shoulder." Thorn said, before adding "I'm only allowed here at all because I'm an ARC Commander."

Zip nodded, clinging a bit tighter to Thorn as he closed his eyes.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, Zip heard Thorn whisper something in his hair.

“What...?” Zip asked, making Thorn stop running his hand through Zip’s hair and Zip hold back a whine at that.

“I’m sorry kih’vod, you got taken when I promised that you would be safe,” Thorn whispered after a few seconds, hugging Zip a bit tighter.

“It’s fine, I wasn’t hurt.” Zip murmured, nuzzling into his vod’s shoulder.

“It still doesn’t make it right,” Thorn said, clearly upset.

“But you are here now, so it doesn’t matter,” Zip said, closing his eyes, leaning more into his Ori’vod.

“Vod...” Thorn said, sounding as if he was going to protest before sighing, simply holding Zip before starting to run his hand through Zip’s hair again.

They stayed silent for a while, simply holding each other, breathing.

“What happened to Alema and Chanifa?” Zip murmured, opening his eyes.

“The women who took you?”Thorn asked, stopping his hand, moving to simply hold him while Zip nodded “They got charged with stealing because of our...status in the Republic but they got free with only paying a fine and doing community service, _away_ from anything to do with the GAR.” Thorn finally said, after a few moments of silence.

Zip blinked before nodding, accepting the answer, before sighing and closing his eyes.

They stayed quiet for a while before the door suddenly opened.

“-keep quiet until he wakes up.” Res was saying, checking on his datapad as he entered the room, followed by the 6’s squad before looking up and seeing Thorn and Zip (with his eyes now open) looking at him “Oh, hi Commander, Zip.” Res said, before walking up to them and slowly checking over Zip.

“Vod’ika?” Asked ‘56’s, as if he was afraid that Zip was a hallucination.

“Hi vode.” Greeted Zip, shifting and leaning against Thorn while Res checked over him.

Immediately, the 6’s squad ran up to the bed, standing around the bed as Res finished checking Zip, writing something on his datapad before telling Zip to rest and leaving the room.

The moment he did so, the 6’s squad removed their shoes and immediately climbed into the bed, hugging Zip, who sighed in content as Thorn cuddled them all closer.

They stayed like that until they all fell asleep.

(And if Fox came in to check on them and took a photo to use it as a proof that Thorn had favourites the next time he denied it, that's his business.)

( ~~Besides, we all know that Thorn would point out that Fox favours the Milluk Squad too much.~~ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment and/or send an ask to my Tumblr([@mrfandomwars](http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/))!  
> 
> 
> ###  **Translations:**
> 
>   1. **Traataliit =** Squad/Team;
>   2. **Kih'vod =** Little Sibling, brother here;
>   3. **Vod =** Sibling, brother here;
>   4. **Vod'ika =** Dear/Little (affectionate) Sibling, brother here;
>   5. **Vode =** Siblings, brothers here;
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Mando'a comes from here:**
>     [Mando'a Dictionary](http://mandoa.org/)


	7. No longer Aliit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions, decisions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!

The 6's sat in their room, close to each other on their couch (bed mode on), trying to process what happened earlier that day, namely, Commander Fox’s breakdown.

"Kih'vode? May we come in?" Asked a voice from outside the door, making '56's perk up as he recognized the voice.

"C-Come in!" '56's shouted, moving slightly to give enough space for two or two people to sit around him.

"Hi vode." Greeted Rys while entering the room, followed by Jek (who nodded at them) and Jayem (who waved at them), all three immediately going to sit besides '56's, Jek putting an arm around ‘56’s while Rys slowly ran a hand through '56's hair.

"We have news," Rys said, after a few moments of silence, which '56's had used to lean against Jek and Rys before slowly starting to fall asleep (which was good, as '56's had woken up in the middle of the night with a nightmare about The Place and wasn't able to fall asleep again, as he didn't call Rys or Jek, still getting used to being able to rely on them again, which meant it made it harder from him to fall asleep after a flashback, if he was able to sleep at all).

"Mhm?" Asked, sleepily, '56's blinking his eyes open as he had closed them before.

Rys, Jek and Jayem traded glances before Rys opened his mouth to speak.

"As you know, after Commander Fox's…breakdown when he discovered what he was forced to do to ARC Trooper Fives, Commander Thorn switched armour with him while Commander Stone and Commander Thire took over in helping calm down Commander Fox." Rys slowly said, making the 6's slowly nod while looking at each other. They knew about what happened, they were literally  _ there _ when Commander Fox discovered what he had done in his 'Blackout Mission' state, still not fully out of it, and the public breakdown he had and the fact that the Commanders were having a bit of a hard time in calming Commander Fox down when they dragged him away to calm him down (a hard thing to do in general, but harder this time as General Vos only returned tomorrow from a mission).

"W-Well, Marshall Commander Cody wanted to talk to Commander Fox a few hours later and Commander Fox still wasn't in the shape of talking with any frontliners, batch brother or not, so Commander Thorn kept up the pretence of being Commander Fox and went to talk to Marshall Commander Cody where he was told that he, or rather, Commander Fox was kicked out of the  ** Vode Aliit ** ." Rys said, taking a deep breath as the 6's sat in a stunned silence at the news "Now, the Commanders already said that they would leave the  ** Vode Aliit ** and stay with Commander Fox and they encouraging for the rest of us to decide between staying with the Guard or staying with the  ** Vode Aliit ** and being transferred elsewhere. So we are here to tell you about your choices." Rys finished, shifting slightly away from them, making '56's cling to him.

“What will you do?” Zip asked quietly, shifting a bit so he was leaning against Grumpy, who put an arm around him.

“ _ We...decided to go with you to wherever you guys will go, we want to be there if you need us. _ ” Jayem signed, stopping a bit at the ‘We’, before patting ‘56’s head, who hid his face in Jek’s shoulder while holding Rys’s hand, but otherwise did nothing to stop him.

“Oh...” Happy said as the room fell into an awkward silence.

“I want to stay.” Zoom quietly said, not looking at them in the eye as he said it.

Grumpy slowly nodding.

“Alright...” Grumpy said, as Happy put Zoom in a one-armed hug “Does anyone want to leave?” He asked, which he got no answer for.

“I guess we will stay...” ‘56’s whispered as Rys re-started running a hand through his hair (as he had stopped when the room fell silent the first time) with his other hand.

Jek nodded and said: “We will inform Commander Thire of that then.” before trying to slowly rise, but ‘56’s held him tight, making him sit down again and move so he was pressed against ‘56’s once again.

“We will tell him later,” Jek stated, before grabbing the blankets and slowly laying down, dragging Rys and ‘56’s down.

A few seconds later they were joined by Jayem, who sat on the other side of Rys, before the rest of the 6’s moved so they were also laying down.

“Sleep, Kih’vode,” Rys said, moving so he was holding Jayem’s hand.

Grumpy shifted a bit, giving Zip a bit more space before simply holding his brothers, while Happy did the same with Zoom.

They ended up falling asleep cuddling, knowing that they would stay in the Guard and would try to help wherever they could in discovering what the Blackout’s were, because killing a vod never happened before (although they had a few suspicions).

(In the end, no one left the Guard, making sure that its members were officially out of the  ** Vode Aliit ** and that they gained more scrutiny of the frontline brothers.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and/or send an ask to my Tmblr ([@mrfandomwars](http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/))!  
> 
> 
> ### Translations:
> 
>   1. **Kih'vode =** Little Siblinbs, brothers here;
>   2. **Vode =** Siblings, brothers here;
>   3. **Vode Aliit =** Siblings Clan/Family;
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Mando'a Translations come from here:**
>     **[Mando'a Dictionary](http://mandoa.org/)**


	8. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Ahsoka and the 6's Squad First meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, sorry about it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!

The 6’s squad ran through the streets of the level 1313, trying to outrun the angry civilians.

They had been sent there with 3 other, older, squads to learn how to deal with angry civilians but things went sour right on the start, making so that the 6’s got separated from their vode1 while being followed by most of the civilians.

“ _ Come on! _ ” ‘56’s ordered, turning left.

Only meet with a dead end.

“ _ Kark, _ ” Grumpy swore, closing his fist tightly.

“Well well, look at the dumb clones we got here.” Someone sneered behind them, making them turn around and came face to face with a group that was slowly growing, of civilians.

The 6’s pushed Zip and Zoom behind them, intended on protecting them.

“Come on, there’s no reason for you to be scared, we just want to play.” The Leader said, with a creepy smile on his face, taking a step towards them.

Zoom and Zip gasped behind them, but Happy, Grumpy and ‘56’s paid them no mind, narrowing their eyes as the crowd eyes widen in fear at something behind them and took a few steps back.

Out of nowhere, a dumpster appeared, floating a few feet above the 6’s, slowly moving to the crowd direction before suddenly turning upside down, dumping all the trash inside into the civilians.

“ _ What the... _ ” Happy said, just as the dumpster was thrown to a wall making the crowd scream and ran away while the Guard members jumped.

The next scene was a blur, the crowd ran away just as a blur fell from the sky.

“You guys are ok?” Asked the blur - wait, no, the person said, turning to them, revealing the mysterious vigilant from the 1313 level.

“Uh, y-yeah, we are good.” ‘56’s answered, stuttering a bit.

The vigilant nodded, before jumping really high and disappearing.

“ _ Kih’vode? Gar adike o’r jate’jahaal? _ 2 ” One of their older vod, Jinx, asked.

“ _ Y-Yeah, we are good. _ ” ‘56’s said, staring at where the vigilant once was.

*********************************************

(“6’s, meet Junior Officer Tano, she will be your new member.” Said Commander Fox, walking up to them with a teenager Tortuga girl trailing after him.

Currently, they were in the hangar waiting for a new member for their squad, waiting excitedly for a new vod to join them.

Apparently, it wasn’t a vod.

“Uh, h-hello.” Happy greeted awkwardly, waving while the 6’s slowly shuffled so that they were closer.

“Hi!” Greeted the Tortuga, Tano “My name is Ahsoka Tano, pleasure in meeting you.”

And thus, their great partnership began.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO yeah, this was their first meeting, anyway, I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment and/or send an ask to my Tumblr([@mrfandomawars](http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/))!  
> 
> 
> ###  **Translations**
> 
>   1. Siblings Back;
>   2. "Little Siblings ~~(brothers here)~~ (Are) You guys in good health?" Back
> ~~~~ 

> 
> ~~~~
> 
> ~~~~  
> 
> 
> ##### **Mando'a Translations came from here:**
> 
>     **[Mando'a Dictionary](http://mandoa.org/)**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, this was the first part and the other part(s) will come soon! ~~And other stories, like Grumpy 'drinking' problem.~~  
> 
> 
> ####  **The Order Of The 6's Squad AKA The 'Oldest' To The 'Youngest'**
> 
>   1. '56's;
>   2. Happy;
>   3. Grumpy;
>   4. Zoom;
>   5. Zip;
>   
>  **P.S.:** Don't forget to comment and/or send an ask to my Tumblr([@mrfandomwars](http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/))!  
>  **P.P.S.:** I only accept prompts in the form of asks! No exceptions! I have the anon asks, so if anyone here doesn't want to reveal themselves, that's fine!



End file.
